


What I did on my summer vacation

by marmolita



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer in Beacon Hills: everything is green and growing, the sun in shining, and nobody is dying -- at the moment, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I did on my summer vacation

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to a prompt from sporadicswing on tumblr, who asked for: "Scott and Isaac during the summer? Lydia and Jackson dealing with their lost time? Allison leading her first hunt that has nothing to do with vengeance?"
> 
> ...and then [vongchild](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vongchild) said "Why not do all of it in one fic?"
> 
> Takes place following the end of season 2.

Scott manages to scrape out enough passing grades (now that Allison is avoiding him) to not be held back, but not enough to get out of summer school. After the disaster of his sophomore year, summer school doesn’t sound all that bad. Really, the only bad part is that Stiles isn’t in summer school with him to keep him company (but really, that should be a good thing, because he’s glad that he didn’t make Stiles fail any of his classes). It comes as a bit of a surprise when Scott shows up to his summer chemistry class and finds Isaac there. Isaac is in the back corner, and Scott drops down into the empty seat next to him. “Dude, what are you doing here?” he asks, nudging Isaac with his elbow.

Isaac quirks his eyebrows up and gives Scott half a smile. “How many days of school do you think I missed between being a suspected murderer and being on the run? I had a D in chem to begin with anyway.” Both of them twitch back suddenly, wrinkling their noses. “Somebody needs to tell Harris to stop eating fish for breakfast,” Isaac murmurs into Scott’s ear. Scott snorts back a laugh. Maybe summer school won’t be too lonely after all.

***

Most things make a lot more sense to Lydia now that she’s gotten the whole story. Some things still don’t, like how Peter was able to infiltrate her thoughts. She could ask him, since he’s alive again now, but Lydia prefers to pretend that he is still dead or that she never knew him. It’s easier than allowing herself to remember the things he did to her.

Instead, she goes to New York for the summer and stays with her Aunt, Uncle, and cousins. When she pretends to be okay, they don’t know any better. The only person whose texts she answers is Jackson.

***

Jackson comes clean to Danny two weeks after the championship game, once he’s sure that he’s not going to turn into the kanima again. They sit side by side on the deck of Jackson’s house, and Jackson carefully doesn’t look at Danny’s face while he tells him about werewolves and hunters and how he thinks he killed multiple people but he doesn’t remember it. There’s a moment of silence where Jackson isn’t sure whether Danny is going to take it seriously or try to laugh off the whole thing as a joke, but then Danny asks him, “Can you show me?” and Jackson knows they’re going to be okay again.

He doesn’t want to go to Derek; he doesn’t want help from any of the other werewolves. Scott managed it okay with just Stiles to help him, so Jackson thinks maybe Danny will be enough. Danny always knows what Jackson needs better than he does himself though, so somehow Jackson’s not surprised when Danny and Stiles show up at his house together the day of the full moon, and manhandle him into Stiles’s jeep. He ends up spending the night chained up in an abandoned rail car, snarling and snapping while Derek sits outside and occasionally glances in with red, red eyes.

By the time summer comes, Jackson is more or less himself again. This thing he has -- or doesn’t have -- with Lydia is confusing, and it’s nice to take a breather when she leaves town. There’s too much between them and they don’t talk about it. They’ve never talked about things that really matter, just shown each other with their bodies, and nothing changes now.

He’s not really sure how it happened (maybe this was Danny’s idea) but somehow Jackson’s agreed to spend the summer helping Stiles practice lacrosse in exchange for Stiles’s help with werewolf business. Somehow it’s easier for Jackson to listen to Stiles blather on about it than to even think about facing Derek.

***

“It’s a pack of alphas,” Allison’s father says. “They come whenever there’s a new alpha in town and if they’re not causing any trouble yet, you can bet they’re around.” Allison doesn’t reply, just spins the dial on her iPod, setting up a playlist of random songs. “Look, I’m not asking you to do anything to them. After what happened--” He sighs, and sits on the bed next to her. “For your own safety, you need to stay in practice. It’s just reconnaissance. Find them, see what they’re up to.”

They sit together in silence for a long time. Eventually, Chris gets up to leave.

“I need a new bow,” Allison says, as he’s walking out the door. Chris nods his head, and smiles.


End file.
